Aircraft systems design has trended towards higher levels of integration. For example, many modern aircraft include digital data networks with distributed Remote Data Concentrators (RDCs) to receive and provide data near its source or end user, transmitting it over long distances across a digital network instead of multiple separate signal wires. This can reduce the amount of wiring needed onboard the aircraft. In another example of integration, many modern aircraft use integrated controllers to control multiple aircraft functions that were traditionally controlled by separate control units. This not only reduces aircraft cost and weight, but also reduces manufacturing and maintenance complexity.
In addition, modern aircraft typically include a power distribution system that includes primary power distribution units that supply continuous electrical power to several secondary power distribution units located throughout the aircraft. In one example of this approach, devices called modular power tiles (MPTs) receive one or more power inputs and perform the secondary power distribution to multiple end users using a plurality of solid state switches. MPTs are placed throughout the aircraft close to the end use electrical components in order to shorten the required wire lengths. MPTs are commanded by a built-in or external power system controller and associated software. This way, systems that were traditionally powered by individual wires from a primary power distribution bus bar, to a traditional circuit breaker, to a physical control switch, to each piece of equipment, can instead be powered by a nearby MPT which is itself powered by a feeder from the primary power distribution bus bar and controlled digitally. This eliminates traditional circuit breakers, many traditional switches, and large amounts of long distance small capacity wiring; reducing weight, and manufacturing and maintenance complexity. Fewer wires onboard the aircraft also reduce the potential for wire damage over the life of the aircraft and make it more weight and cost efficient to protect the remaining wire bundles.
Aircraft digital data networks, integrated system controllers, and power distribution systems continue to be developed in relative isolation by multiple subsystem suppliers.
It is desirable to further reduce the cost and weight of aircraft as well as the manufacturing and maintenance complexity. It is also desirable to provide greater longevity to aircraft systems by increasing the ability to modify system functions without changing the physical hardware of the system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.